Una Luna Mas
by Lantra
Summary: *TERMINADO* Todo mejoro, pero los años pasaron, que ha sido de todos ellos ahora?(hize un cambio en el segundo capitulo, chekenlo los que quieren el segundo cap)
1. I parte: Recuerdos

Bueno. mi primer fic, no se si este bueno (aunque algunos amigos me han dicho que si), espero que les guste, este es el primer capitulo de 5 que van a ser, van a estar largos pero asi les pondré la historia completa en cada uno.  
  
Ahora, les recuerdo que aunque haga lo que me de mi gana con los personajes no me pertenecen (bueno fuera), le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a la Warner y a no se quien demonios mas.  
  
Como en todos los fics que escribo tiene personajes propios. Con ellos realmente hago lo que se me antoja, bueno ahora solo espero que disfruten el fic.  
  
Gracias :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ Al principio mi vida, como la vida de todos los demás, era una vida fácil y feliz, mi madre, una mujer muy amorosa me consentía como a cualquier niño, siempre me daba dulces y muchos regalos, realmente yo era un niño mimado. Mi padre, siempre fue muy paciente conmigo, me enseñaba muchas cosas y me decía que yo llegaría a ser grande, que mi osadía me ayudaría a abrirme muchos caminos, pero precisamente mi atrevimiento me ha traído mas desgracias que nada.  
  
No tendría yo unos 7 años cuando paso, por andar de valiente me tope de frente con una de las criaturas mas peligrosas y malignas del mundo mágico, un hombre lobo, esa experiencia fue aterradora, por suerte pude salir vivo, mi padre llego a tiempo y lo alejo de mi con el encantamiento aturdidor. Lamentablemente salir vivo del ataque de un hombre lobo es tan malo (si no es que es peor) como morir en sus garras, al salir vivo uno termina cargando con la maldición del licántropo, cada vez que aparezca en el cielo la luna llena llega una terrible transformación, dolorosa y llena de miedo. Una vez la mes me convertía en un ser terrible, a partir de ese momento, mi personalidad cambio drásticamente, de ser un niño sociable y agradable, pase a ser retraído y solitario. Siempre que se acercara la luna llena, tenía que encerrarme en el sótano de la casa de mis padres, para evitar ir a dañarlos y hacer que ellos cargaran con la misma maldición que yo.  
  
Parecía imposible ir a la escuela, y de hecho lo habría sido de no ser por Albus Dumbledore, que me acepto y me ayudo, tomo muchas precauciones para que no fuera a haber ningún problema, esa seria tal vez una de las épocas mas felices de mi vida, por que estando ahí tuve amigos, amigos maravilloso que me aceptaron tal y como yo era, inclusive ellos tres se convirtieron en animagos solo para estar conmigo, que maravillosos amigos tuve: James Potter, Peter Pettegrew y Sirius Black. Fuimos muy traviesos, inventamos el mapa del merodeador, en el cual había gran cantidad de pasadizos secretos del castillo de Howarts. Que época tan feliz fue!  
  
James tenia una novia, su nombre, Lilly Evans, muy linda por cierto, tanto como persona como físicamente, ellos dos eran muy buenos alumnos se conocieron por competir con sus notas y terminaron perdidamente enamorados, tiempo después de graduarnos se casaron. Sirius... bueno Sirius tuvo montones de novias, todas lo perseguían, andaban con el una semana y el las mandaba a volar, nunca tuvo nada formal con ninguna de ellas. Peter nunca tuvo a ninguna chica, no se por que seria, tal vez nunca le intereso conseguir novia. Y yo, Remus, pues solo he tenido una en toda mi vida, Michelle Park, ella era alumna de Ravenclaw, inteligente, alegre y sobretodo muy bonita, su cabello era negro azulado pero largo, hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un verde pálido como el de los gatos y lo que mas me gustaba de ella, su sonrisa, picara, nunca sabias que pensaba al verla sonreír así.  
  
Aquellos días eran días de persecución, Voldemort atacaba a muchos, tanto magos como muggles, y entre los magos que eran perseguidos estaban Lilly y James, junto con su hijo, Harry. Tenían que huir de cada lugar al que llegaban, y nosotros sus amigos, los ayudamos a escapar. Cada uno de nosotros tenía una función, nunca supe exactamente cual fue la mía, pero aun así la asumí con gusto, cerca de mi querida Michelle.  
  
La única vez que yo vi a Harry en esos tiempos fue el día de su bautizo, cuando Sirius fue su padrino. No podía comunicarme con ellos, cada vez que me llegaba una lechuza de James o Sirius decían "por favor Remus, no contestes", temíamos que Voldemort los pudiera encontrar, así que ellos nunca supieron nunca nada de mi boda. No habría pasado mas de un año desde el bautizo de Harry, para cuando, según creo yo fue la peor época de mi vida, inclusive peor que cuando fui mordido por aquel hombre lobo.  
  
Michelle estaba a punto de dar a luz a nuestro hijo, yo estaba feliz, pero había un problema, esa noche nacería nuestro bebe, pero habría luna llena, tuve que resignarme a no poder estar ahí, con mi querida Michelle y con nuestro retoño. Como cada vez que había luna llena, me iba yo al otro lado del bosque, ahí me encadenaba a un gran árbol y esperaba convertido en lobo hasta la mañana siguiente, que podía regresar a mi casa y repetía ese ritual hasta que la luna menguara nuevamente. Esa noche todo salió mal. La cadena no resistió mis intentos por liberarme, y en vez de ir al bosque fui directamente a mi casa.  
  
Un brillo me despertó, me dolieron los ojos y me levante, al reconocer donde me encontraba entro en mi un sentimiento de horror, mire mis ropas y estaban cubiertas de sangre, mis uñas rojas, parecía que con ellas hubiera desgarrado algo. En ese instante desee, que alguien me hubiera encontrado en el bosque y que me hubiera dejado ahí, para despertar, que la sangre de mi ropa fuera de algún animal, talvez un venado "eso debió ser" pensé yo, pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación vi la escena mas horrible que podría haber imaginado.  
  
Ahí en el piso, cerca de la cuna, había un cuerpo lleno de sangre, un cuerpo desgarrado, era el cuerpo de Michelle, la noche anterior yo la había acecinado.  
  
Me puse de rodillas y comencé a llorar, de pronto otro pensamiento inundo mi cabeza, uno aun mas horrible que el anterior, si había matado a Michelle, había matado a mi hijo, me acerque rápidamente a la cuna y pese a mis sospechas, en ella estaba dormida, una pequeña niña, sin un solo rasguño, dormida como un angelito, mate a mi esposa pero no mate a mi hija, realmente no se como pudo ocurrir ese pequeño milagro.  
  
Enterré a Michelle en un claro del bosque, a todos les diría lo mismo "ella murió al dar a luz", como podría decirles que yo la había matado? Al menos tenía cerca de mí a mi hija, la pequeña Lantra. Al día siguiente las cosas no mejoraron en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Revise "el profeta" a la siguiente mañana, en primera plana decía "el-que- no-debe-ser-nombrado ha sido vencido por fin", el resto de la historia ya la conocen, Harry pudo vencer a Voldemort, pero para poder hacerlo, sus padres habían dado su vida para salvarlo; como se han de imaginar esa noticia me afecto, por así decirlo "a medias", por una parte Voldemort has sido vencido pero... uno de mis amigos ha muerto, eso hizo que reviviera en mi el dolor de la perdida, era imposible superarlo en unos momentos, pero al menos había disminuido gracias al milagro de que mi hija estuviera viva. Desgraciadamente eso no fue todo.  
  
Días después (créanme, si mi hija hubiera muerto me habría vuelto loco) me entere de otra noticia que me hizo estremecer; Sirius seria llevado a Azkaban, por que era acusado?, ni mas ni menos que por haber participado directamente en la muerte de los Potter, haber matado a un grupo de muggles y por el asesinato de Peter Pettegrew. No podía creer eso, pero lo tuve que creer, no había opción.  
  
Ustedes conocen la mayor parte de lo que paso después, así que solo contare aquí lo que no saben. La única alegría que quedaba en mi vida era Lantra, verla crecer y enseñarla a caminar y hablar. Lantra podría ser como Harry en una cosa: idéntica a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre. Siempre fue muy lista, siempre le interesaban las cosas nuevas, por lo que antes de cumplir los 10 años ya sabia uno que otro truco mágico.  
  
Como también saben, por mi condición nunca pude conseguir un trabajo durable y decente; no podía mandar a Lantra a la escuela, con que dinero iba yo a comprarle todo?, así que cuando llego la carta de aceptación a Howarts mande yo una en la que exponía mi situación. En la respuesta a mi carta decía "Estimado Sr. Lupin: por medio de la presente nos complace informarle que se le da permiso a usted de que sea el tutor de su hija en esta importante labor que es la educación mágica, adjunto a esta carta el programa escolar, para accesoria sobre los temas escriba directamente a la escuela" así que, yo me encargue de enseñarle todo lo del programa.  
  
Pasaron los años, y Lantra creció y aprendió muchas cosas, fui buen maestro y ella una alumna excelente, por lo cual aunque yo un año le di clases, por así decirlo, "por correspondencia" no se atraso en lo mas mínimo, es mas, su progreso fue en aumento.  
  
Ese año fue cuando di clases en Howarts, fue cuando fui el profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras. Esa historia ya se la saben, así que no la repetiré, no quiero aburrirlos con eso. Fue un año bueno, tuve poco mas dinero y Lantra vivió mejor que años pasados. También supe la verdad sobre Sirius y Peter, me alegro que Sirius realmente fuera inocente!. Nadie supo de Lantra, no hubo oportunidad de decirlo, pero aun así, ese fue un año realmente grandioso  
  
El siguiente año continué como antes enseñándole todo a Lantra, pero al final del año escolar ocurrió algo malo que en muchos aspectos trajo algo muy bueno después.  
  
Lord Voldemort había vuelto. Ese verano Sirius fue a mi casa para avisarme de todo lo que había pasado en Howarts. Cuando recibí su nota pensé que seria buen momento para decirle de mi hija, pero Lantra me hizo prometer que no diría yo nada de ella, no entendí por que pero se escondió de Sirius; en la casa hizo desaparecer todo rastro de ella y como le prometí que no diría nada, Sirius no supo de su existencia.  
  
Ese fue un año lleno de pequeñas batallas y decisiones importantes. Todos dimos lo que teníamos para poder ganar, y por fin al llegar nuevamente el verano... lo logramos! "Voldemort realmente había caído" en esta ocasión estaba mas que muerto. Ganamos gracias al sacrificio de un gran hombre... Cornelius Fudge, el antiguo Ministro de Magia. Realmente no se lo que paso, pero lo único que se (y es lo que importa) es que Fudge sacrifico su vida y con eso Voldemort fue derrotado. Como dijo Dumbledore "Fudge volvió al bando correcto en el momento apropiado".  
  
Fue una batalla sin precedentes. nunca había visto una igual (y creanme. nunca volveré a ver una asi, o si?) todos luchamos a nuestra manera, dimos todo lo que teníamos para dar en esa batalla, si nuestra vida hubiera sido necesaria la habríamos dado con tal de que acabara tal amenaza.  
  
Pero nuestras vidas no fueron necesarias, solo la de Fudge. que con un hechizo logro vencer a Voldemort, dando su propia energía y su propia vida para hacerlo. Pero aquí entre nosotros, no estoy muy seguro de que el señor tenebroso este derrotado, espero haber visto mal pero creí ver en el momento que su cuerpo se destruía, una sombra negra que parecía escapar del lugar. Realmente espero equivocarme, no quiero que vuelva a resurgir. pero si tarda otros 13 años. estaremos preparados.  
  
Como había dicho, se descubrió la inocencia de Sirius y se le dio un puesto en el ministerio de magia, y quedo como el "jefe del departamento de registro de animagos" y lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue registrarse el mismo como animago; también se le dio la custodia de Harry, en el momento que se anuncio eso Harry comenzó a llorar, al parecer de felicidad. Bueno y aunque no lo crean yo también salí muy beneficiado de esto, también se me dio un puesto en el ministerio de magia. como jefe del departamento de apoyo a los licántropos!!! Realmente me sorprendí cuando me dieron el nombramiento (y mas que todos sabían que yo soy un hombre lobo).  
  
Una paga realmente excelente (oigan ustedes que dirían de unos 500 galeones a la semana, libres los días de luna llena y toda la poción matalobos que se pueda necesitar?), por fin podría mandar a Lantra a la escuela! Tenia dinero suficiente para hacerlo!.  
  
No perdí tiempo y mande una carta al director Dumbledore, en la respuesta decía "Remus, trae a Lantra a la escuela, le haremos unas pruebas para ver en que grado debe quedar". Me puse muy alegre!. No perdimos tiempo y fuimos a la escuela. La prueba duro unas tres horas (durante las cuales me aprendí me memoria los nombres de todos los directores que había tenido Howarts).  
  
Ya cuando el sueño me ganaba, por fin salieron Lantra y Dumbledore; este con una gran sonrisa me dijo - Remus, tengo le placer de informarte que Lantra será admitida en el sexto curso, tiene la edad para entrar a quinto, pero esta lista para un grado mas alto. Le has enseñado todo muy bien. solo que en pociones... Bueno. algo se podrá hacer! -.  
  
A partir de ese momento nuestra vida mejoro enormemente, de por si Lantra siempre fue muy alegre, ahora si estaba muy feliz, le emocionaba la idea de ir a la escuela y tener amigos. Me sentía feliz de que fuera a la escuela, pero triste, por que me quedaba solo; pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era la felicidad de mi querida hija.  
  
Tres semanas antes del inicio de clases me llego una carta de Sirius que en resumidas cuentas decía "me gustaría hablar contigo, por que no vienes al callejón Diagon, se que tu no tienes una razón para venir, pero nos gustaría verte, nosotros iremos la ultima semana antes del inicio de clases. No espero una respuesta a esta carta, solo espero verte aya".  
  
Esa nota me causo risa, claro que iríamos, necesitaba comprarle a Lantra muchas cosas, pero no le dije a ella que Sirius iría también en esos días, no se por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que si ella lo sabia se negaría a ir en ese tiempo.  
  
El callejón Diagon era igual a como la vez anterior que pase por el: lleno de gente a mas no poder!. Pasamos a comprar un caldero, ingredientes para pociones, túnicas, una mochila, etc. Lo único que faltaban eran los libros, como ella no había ido desde primer año eran muchos los que había que conseguir; mientras nos dirigíamos a la librería se me ocurrió comprarle a Lantra una mascota - hija. - le dije yo - acabo de recordar que necesito comprar algo, puedes ir por los libros tu?, te alcanzare mas tarde - de acuerdo papa! - dijo alegremente ella.  
  
Mientras entraba a buscar los libros yo fui a la tienda de mascotas mágicas, esperaba encontrar algo de mi agrado; y lo halle. Sobre una jaula había un gato, de un pelaje muy largo y color café claro, con los ojos grandes y color verde. Me recordaba mucho a Lantra transformada en loba (algo que aquí e olvidado mencionarles es sobre la extraña capacidad que tiene Lantra de transformarse en lobo a placer, si asi como un animago, con eso escapa de la terrible maldición del licántropo, pero antes de desarrollar esa capacidad también se transformaba en lobo con la luna llena), lo único que le faltaría al gato para ser idéntico a ella seria el mal genio, pero aun asi me gusto y lo compre.  
  
Caminaba de regreso a la librería con la jaula del gato en mis brazos cuando vi a un muchacho que me resulto familiar. Cargado de varias cajas iba hacia la librería nada más que Harry Potter, en ese instante Lantra salía de ahí con una pila de libros, ya se imaginaran lo que paso.  
  
Se toparon de frente, todas las cosas cayeron al piso. Harry se dio prisa a ayudar a Lantra a levantar sus cosas, - lo siento, fue mi culpa, no me fije - le decía Harry a Lantra algo apenado, ella sonrió y le respondió - no importa, yo también estaba distraída - al parecer a Harry eso no le bastaba, aun estaba muy apenado, asi que intento sacar platica con ella - vas a Howarts? - le decía - no te había visto por ahí, y no creo que seas de primer año verdad? - no - respondió ella - no había podido entrar a la escuela, por que mi padre no podía pagarla, pero ahora si, y entrare a sexto, tal vez quede en Ravenclaw como mi mama o en Gryffindor como mi padre y tu Harry - parecía que a Harry no le impresionaba mucho que ella supiera su nombre, si no mas bien el hecho de que supiera que el estaba en Gryffindor - como sabes en que casa estoy? - Dijo muy intrigado - mi papa me lo dijo - respondió con orgullo, habría dado mi túnica a que Harry preguntaba "quien es tu papa?" pero pregunto - como te llamas? - parecía que hacia un esfuerzo por encontrarle a Lantra parecido con alguien. Ella dijo - me llamo Lantra!, Lantra Michelle Lupin a tus ordenes! - Harry casi se desmaya al oír la respuesta, y titubeando pregunto - tu. papa. se. llama. - decidí interrumpir el momento, si Lantra seguía respondiendo asi, podrían pensar que se trataba de una broma.  
  
- Mira lo que te compre - dije yo disimuladamente, Lantra dejo de mirar a Harry y fue a tomar en sus brazos al gato, me acerque a Harry, que parecía no comprender nada. - Hola! Como estas Harry? - salude yo, el con un notable esfuerzo pudo responder- eh. bien gracias y ella.? - me remití a explicarle todo a Harry, claro sin decir que yo era el que había matado a Michelle, Harry pareció comprender bien la historia, al terminar solo me dijo - Remus, ella si sabe que tu. bueno me entiendes no? - Lantra interrumpió - claro que se que mi papa es un licántropo! Como no lo voy a saber? - Harry continuo - y ella.? - Lantra volvió a responder - soy Animaga. me transformo en lobo cuando quiero y me salvo de los efectos de la luna llena - según creo yo, Harry pensó "se puede hacer eso?", pero ya no pregunto mas. Le pregunta por Sirius y me dijo que el trabajo no le había permitido venir, pero que el día que parte el expreso de Howarts si estaría ahí; Lantra se estremeció un poco al oír esto.  
  
Nos despedimos de el y acordamos una hora para vernos en King Cross.  
  
Llego el día, teníamos todo listo, los libros, el caldero, las túnicas, Odball ya estaba en su jaula (ese nombre fue el que Lantra le puso al gato) teníamos todo listo, asi que salimos hacia King Cross, durante el camino Lantra estuvo muy callada, decidí no decir nada y dejar que ella hablara primero. Llegamos, bajamos todo y lo pusimos en un carrito, y muy discretamente atravesamos el andén 9 y ¾, ahí estaba, justo como lo recordaba, una maquina de vapor rojo escarlata, era el expreso de Howarts, mientras caminábamos buscando a los demás a mis oídos llego que alguien decía mi nombre - Remus! - me di la vuelta y ahí de pie junto a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaba Sirius, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a usar el cabello largo, por que no se lo había cortado, pero debo admitir que se le veía bien.  
  
Nos acercamos a ellos, todos miraban hacia atrás de mi con curiosidad, al parecer Harry les había contado de Lantra y también les había dicho el porque yo no había hablado de ella antes, por que nadie me pregunto. Todos la saludaron amablemente y ella repetía el gesto. Cuando llego el turno de Sirius de darle la mano, comprendí por que Lantra había hecho todo lo posible por evitar a Sirius, al parecer mi pequeña Lantra estaba enamorada de Sirius, supongo que lo había visto en las fotografías que yo tenia, bueno tendré que hablar con ella.  
  
Subimos sus cosas al tren y partió, nos quedamos Sirius y yo ahí hasta que vimos desaparecer fugazmente el tren, eso fue hace dos días, me ha llegado hoy una carta de Lantra que dice asi:  
  
Papa: Como estas?, espero que muy bien, yo me la estoy pasando genial acá!. Me ha tocado en la casa de Gryffindor, junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione!, no es fantástico?. Por aquí hay un muchacho que según ellos se llama "Draco Malfoy" que desde el primer día comenzó a darme lata, pero ya lo he puesto en su lugar, lo pensara 2 veces antes de vérselas conmigo!. También hay un profesor raro, cuando se entero que era tu hija me vio feo y me castigo, tengo que ir el martes a lavar los calderos sin magia!!!! Quien se cree ese tipo? Se llama "Severus Snape" y da pociones, como si no fuera suficiente que no me gustara la materia!. Bueno me despido y espero que estés bien, me gustaría que cuando pudieras te dieras una vuelta por acá, muchos me han preguntado por ti.  
  
Lantra.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ espero sus reviews, si no ponen reviews será que no les gusto y ni al caso que me ponga a escribir y ponga la segunda parte y asi las demas. Espero no sonar demasiado grosera con todo esto.  
  
Solo espero su opinión :D 


	2. II parte: Nuestra noche juntos

Ustedes disculparan mi bestialidad.  
  
Me cambie de cuenta y no avise ¬¬U....  
  
Para el que quiera leer el segundo capitulo mándeme un review o un e mail a chilly_chio@hotmail.com  
  
El capitulo fue retirado de ff.net por la razón de que su contenido es demasiado fuerte para dejarlo aquí, además de que varios regaños por parte de los lectores me hicieron ver mi suerte. El capitulo es clasificación NC- 17, contiene incesto (ósea una relación amorosa entre parientes)  
  
Disculpen las molestias que les e ocasionado al no avisar antes ^^U  
  
Se disculpa  
  
Lantra 


	3. III parte: Marca de Amor

-_- mi computadora se había descompuesto y me borraron todo lo que tenia. así que por eso me he tardado tanto en volver a subir este capitulo. tuve que recuperarme primero del trauma de perder mis archivos y luego empezar con esto otra vez. bueno. ya que.  
  
ADVIERTO (se me olvido advertirles en el capitulo pasado) que en este capitulo no ocurre nada que merezca un regaño de parte suya. mucho amor. mucho susto. pero nada mas.  
  
Como siempre les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, solamente Lantra, los demás pertenecen a Rowling y a todo un ejército más.  
  
Bueno comienzo este capitulo.. 3er capitulo.. "Una marca de Amor"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
El viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez mas frió. eran los principios de Diciembre y aunque el invierno no llegaba aun, los campos estaban cubiertos por una escarcha blanca, todo parecía hecho de Azúcar.  
  
La llegada del invierno significa muchas cosas, pero para Remus, eso significaba volver a ver a su hija, Lantra, por que ya estaban cercanas las vacaciones de Navidad de Howarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. No podía esperar mas para ver nuevamente a su hija. ver otra vez esos ojos verde pálido como los de los gatos.  
  
Si sigue bajando la temperatura pescare un resfriado a este paso - se dijo Remus al entrar a su oficina en el ministerio de magia, se quito su capa de invierno y comenzó a quitarle la escarcha.  
  
Mientras estaba en esto, algo golpeo la ventana, se acerco con cuidado y lo que vio era una lechuza color beige, Hera. la lechuza de Sirius. Abrió la ventana dejando pasar al animal, que soltó una carta sobre el escritorio y fue a ponerse cerca de la chimenea; tomo la carta y abrió el sobre, en un trozo de pergamino decía:  
  
Remus:  
  
Que onda!!! (Harry me ha pegado esta frase Muggle que significa "como estas?")  
  
Sabes. he tenido una idea genial!, voy a organizar una fiesta de Navidad en mi casa, ya invite a los Granger y a los Weasley (si, a los 9 Weasley), todos han confirmado, solo me falta que me confirmes tu, Harry dice que la idea de verme entusiasma mucho a Lantra.. Sabes tu por que será?  
  
Bueno solo espero tu respuesta pronto, y también verlos a ti y a Lantra.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Remus sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su amigo, claro que no le diría la razón del entusiasmo de Lantra, pero si estaría encantado de ir, rápidamente escribió la contestación al reverso del pergamino y de lo entrego a Hera que salio por la ventana. Ahora con más razón esperaba la llegada de las vacaciones.  
  
Y.. por fin llegaron, tantas cosas que hacer. tanto que comprar, realmente había llegado la época navideña. El callejón Diagon acostumbraba a estar lleno, pero esto era ridículo, era casi imposible caminar sin ser llevado por la multitud. Remus se perdió en dos ocasiones intentando llegar a la librería por un regalo para Hermione y a la tienda de Quiddtich (N/A: como se escriba!) Para el regalo de Harry. Cuando por fin compro los regalos le tomo otra media hora encontrar a Lantra que estaba probándose todas las túnicas a su medida de una tienda de ropa para brujas, fue algo complicado sacarla de ahí, pero al fin logro llevarse a Lantra de ahí, junto a una preciosa capa color paja.  
  
Por fin llego el día de la fiesta. todos estaban rebosando de alegría, como durante todo ese año escolar, el tema de conversación giro alrededor de Lantra, pero aun así el señor Weasley estaba fascinado con el teléfono celular de el señor Granger. En esta ocasión la señora Weasley se lucio con los platillos que preparo, su pastel de riñones fue esplendido, pero no dejo tan atrás la tarta de manzanas de Sirius (N/A: no se si Sirius sepa cocinar. pero espero que si) y a la ensalada de patatas de Remus. Hubo regalos para todos sin excepción esa noche. Se rieron de varias anécdotas graciosas del colegio y celebraron hasta por el simple hecho de estar todos ahí. Habría sido la fiesta perfecta.. De no ser por lo que paso poco después.  
  
De golpe las velas se apagaron, se oyó el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse, un grito desesperado y nuevamente el chirrido de la puerta, las luces volvieron de golpe tal y como se habían ido,.. Pero que fue todo eso?  
  
Ginny! - grito la señora Weasley, al parecer ella había desaparecido en esa momentánea oscuridad.  
  
Hermione!! - chillo asustado el señor Granger, habían desaparecido dos. no solamente una  
  
Lantra... - dijo Remus al notar la ausencia de su hija  
  
Sirius se dirigió a la puerta tan rápido que casi paso inadvertido, esperaba que al salir estuvieran las tres. riéndose de su fechoría, eso deseaba, lo deseaba con todo su corazón.. Pero. desgraciadamente eso no fue lo que vio.. Nada lo había preparado para esa visión.  
  
En el cielo.. Sobre su casa.. flotaba una figura. seria acaso?, la marca tenebrosa estaba sobre su cabeza. No. no podía ser.. Esa marca ahí. era signo inequívoco de un asesinato realizado por un mortifago o Voldemort. Pero si Voldemort había sido derrotado.. Debería ser un mortifago que buscaba venganza contra ellos, pero en todo caso debería haberse llevado a Harry.. Pero aun así.. No podía ser verdad.. Las chicas.. Estaban..  
  
Lantra!!!!!!!! Lantra!!!!!!!!! - Remus había salido de la casa, gritaba con desesperación esperando una respuesta. Seria posible que su única razón para sonreír estuviera. no, no podía ni pensarlo.  
  
Arthur salio de la casa, palideció al ver la marca, inmediatamente entro a la casa a impedir que Molly saliera, si llegara a verla se desmayaría.  
  
Sirius se negó a pensar en ese horrible destino, se transformo en perro y comenzó a rastrear al mortifago, por fin encontró el olor, decidió seguirlo, y se lanzo hacia el bosque.  
  
Podía sentirlo, las chicas estaban bien, pero aun así debía atrapar a ese maldito, si realmente fuera un mortifago no las mantendría vivas demasiado. Mientras corría, miles de recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, los recuerdos de cuando estuvo en Azkaban, de cuando fue perseguido por los Dementores, recordó el profundo odio que sentía hacia los mortifagos, si lograba alcanzarlo, no podría salvarse.  
  
Por fin. delante de el se veía una figura, corría lo mas rápido que se podía al llevar dos cuerpos sobre el. Sin pensarlo Sirius se tiro hacia el, empujándolo y haciendo que tirara al piso a Hermione y a Ginny, que parecía que únicamente habían perdido el sentido.  
  
El mortifago intento huir, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, Sirius volvió a su forma humana, y lo estampo contra un árbol, era extraño, para ser un hombre era muy ligero.  
  
Donde esta Lantra?!! Responde!!!!! - le ordeno Sirius, la mismo tiempo que lo estrujaba en el aire, el mortifago no respondió, nuevamente lo agito y en esta ocasión callo al piso la mascara que llevaba descubriendo así. un rostro bronceado, pero de piel delicada, la capucha que llevaba también cayo, dejando mostrar unos largos y rizados cabellos rojo oscuro. Se abrió un hermoso par de ojos rojizos, pero estos ojos estaban llenos de odio, y todo este odio estaba dirigido a Sirius.  
  
Una mujer.?- dijo Sirius, sorprendido  
  
Remus llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba Sirius, detrás de el iban Harry, Ron y Arthur, este ultimo se hinco al lado de Ginny. Remus observo la escena, así el que mortifago resulto ser una mujer.  
  
Que intentabas hacer?.... tu amo esta muerto pero nosotros no fuimos quienes lo eliminaron! Fue Funge. por que nos atacas?! Por que nos haces daño?! - dijo Sirius que parecía haberse recuperado de la impresión.  
  
Yo no obedezco a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ni a ninguno de sus allegados, y me preguntas por que hago esto?... parece que siquiera me puedes recordar.. Sirius Black- dijo ella con un elegante pero amargo tono de voz  
  
Recordarte.?..... Nunca te había visto. quien eres?! - dijo Sirius haciendo todo un esfuerzo por recordarla.  
  
A ella pareció que le dolían las palabras de Sirius, bajo la mirada nuevamente.  
  
Remus aun estaba desesperado, no podía encontrar a Lantra, pero aun así la miro, y en su mente se formaron imágenes.  
  
Auria.. Auria Dulken de Hufflepuff? - dijo Lupin que parecía haber recordado a aquella mujer.  
  
Remus.. Lupin?.... bueno. alguien recuerda quien soy. pero tu Black. parece que no puedes recordar. tu el gran Sirius Black no eres capaz de recordar a quienes has pisoteado - vocifero Auria aun con mas odio en su tono de voz  
  
A quienes e pisoteado. - dijo Sirius lentamente como si masticara cada una de las palabras. Pero era verdad, no podía recordarla - pero. no creo que no seas partidario de Voldemort.  
  
Permíteme recordarte quien soy. para comenzar. no soy una mortifago. mis padres son Muggles, no creo que el señor oscuro permita en sus filas a una "sangre sucia" - dijo ella aun con un tono de amargura muy notable.  
  
Tu fuiste novia de Sirius, no es así? - dijo Remus interviniendo otra vez  
  
Si, fui tu novia Black, ustedes iban un año antes que yo, además, yo era de la casa del tejon y ustedes de la del león, luche por varios años para poder acercarme a ti, fue difícil pero lo conseguí, y por ultimo, cuando ustedes estaban en el séptimo año, me volví tu novia. Te amaba con locura. pensé que tu me amabas, pero me equivoque, el día de tu graduación te vi con. esta chica. la chica de Ravenclaw, ustedes dos se estaba besando, con eso entendí que yo solo fui un juguete para ti. Sabes. sufrí mucho. durante mucho tiempo pensé en vengarme de ti. por el daño que me habías provocado, pero no tuve las agallas para hacerlo, poco tiempo después, fuiste llevado a Azkaban, durante mucho tiempo llore amargamente, sabia que eras un cerdo despreciable. me trataste peor que si fuera escoria, pero aun así tu no eras capaz de traicionar a tus amigos. Cuando escapaste de la prisión, pensé en mil y una ocasiones en buscarte y ayudarte, pero aun seguía ese maldito recuerdo sobre ti, hace poco fuiste absuelto, me llene de felicidad, pero fue por poco tiempo, el odio volvió a mi y decidí que era hora de la venganza. Pensé en raptar a Harry pero no pude hacerlo, al menos me llevaría a estas dos niñas para atormentarte, pero parece que no funciono. - Auria desvió la mirada lejos de los ojos azules de Sirius, lejos de esos ojos del color del hielo que irradiaban un calor que nunca pensó ver en ellos  
  
Yo. Auria. yo.. - dijo Sirius entrecortadamente  
  
Justo cuando Black se preparaba para hablar se oyó un ruido en los arbustos, todos se quedaron quietos, que cosa podría estar ahí?, no lo sabían pero presentían que no seria cualquier cosa.  
  
De entre los matorrales, surgió una figura, un animal, grande, peludo, su pelaje de color castaño claro y con unos ojos grandes, verde pálido, era un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo, sino un licantropo, pero eso no era posible, esa noche había luna nueva, como podía estar ese gigantesco animal ahí?. Lentamente salio de la maleza, sin previo aviso el animal salto en dirección a Remus, lo tiro al piso.. Y comenzó a lamerle la cara cariñosamente.  
  
No. ya no. basta.. Déjame - decía Remus entre risas  
  
Todos miraron con asombro esa escena, nadie entendía nada, hasta que Harry recordó las palabras de Remus en su primer encuentro con Lantra.  
  
Lantra!! - grito Harry  
  
El animal se retiro de encima de Remus y frente a sus ojos tomo forma humana, su cuerpo se volvió delgado, no tenía una estatura muy alta, apareció una gran cabellera, larga hasta por debajo de la cintura y muy alborotada, y junto a todos estos cambios, se abrieron unos grandes ojos color verde pálido. Lantra había vuelto a su forma humana.  
  
Estas bien?! - pregunto Ron a Lantra  
  
Si, lo estoy, cuando ella entro a la casa de Sirius y se llevo a Hermione y a Ginny me transforme en lobo para seguirla, pero creo que la perdí - Lantra les había resuelto el misterio de su desaparición  
  
Hija. entonces estas bien.. Me has pegado un susto de muerte! - dijo Remus, intentando contener las lagrimas  
  
Si, estoy bien - al decir esto abrazo a su padre  
  
Mientras Sirius veía esa enternecedora escena, (N/A: escena empalagosa ) Auria logro librar su brazo de la mano de Sirius, y con un rápido movimiento desapareció en una nube de humo.  
  
Demonios. se escapo! - dijo Harry que se dio cuenta antes incluso que Sirius  
  
Yo. la lastime.? Pero. no puedo recordarlo. - Sirius se llevo las manos a la cabeza  
  
Recuerdo que. después del día de la graduación no la volviste a ver. ni siquiera rompiste con ella - Remus cambio su tono de voz por uno mas serio  
  
. ya recuerdo!!!!!!! - dijo Sirius alzando sus brazos al aire - esa chica de Ravenclaw me perseguía, yo siempre había logrado huir de ella, pero en esa ocasión me tomo por sorpresa y me beso. luego. al salir de la escuela. no me comunique con Auria por que pensé que ella era quien me había olvidado. olvide todo esto al estar en Azkaban!  
  
Quieres decir que tu nunca quisiste lastimarla? - intervino Ron  
  
No. de hecho. yo la amaba.. Es mas. creo que aun la amo. - Sirius se sonrojo un poco al admitir sus sentimientos hacia ella  
  
Pues que estas esperando?!!!!! Ve y buscala, el hechizo que uso para desaparecer es de corto alcance, aun debe estar en el bosque! - exclamo Remus con un alegre tono de voz  
  
Tienes razón Remise. voy tras ella.. Sirius Black vuelve al ataque!!!!!! - Dijo entre risas Sirius, se transformo en perro y se fue en búsqueda de Auria  
  
Lantra, que estaba al lado de Remus, se transformo en lobo y así permaneció sentada, con una mirada triste hacia el bosque. Justo cuando Sirius había partido, llego Percy a donde estaban ellos.  
  
No era un mortifago!!!!!! - dijo dándose la importancia de "yo solo y sin ayuda lo descubrí"  
  
En serio hijo? - le dijo Arthur a Percy con un tono sarcástico  
  
El dibujo de la marca tenebrosa estaba hecho con una especie de humo, así que deduzco que no era un mortifago, no entiendo por que no me tomas en serio Papa! -Percy estaba algo molesto de que no lo tomaran en serio  
  
Mientras regresaban a la casa, Harry se encargo de contarle todo lo ocurrido momentos antes a Percy.  
  
Sirius continuaba corriendo hacia el bosque, donde podría estar Auria? El bosque era grande, y ella no había dejado ningún rastro.. No importaba. debía encontrarla. debía decirle lo que realmente paso. debía decirle que aun la amaba. Mientras corría inmerso en sus pensamientos oyó lo que parecían sollozos. Debía ser ella. quien mas podría estar a esas horas llorando en el bosque. Se acerco cautelosamente y la vio, estaba sobre un peñasco.  
  
Maldito Black. - Auria parecía estar destrozada  
  
Sirius con mucha cautela se transformo en humano nuevamente, y con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella, estando ya a un metro de distancia de ella, Auria se dio la vuelta.  
  
Que quieres Black!!!!!! - corrían lagrimas de tristeza por el hermoso rostro de Auria. - que vienes a decirme?!... Que exagero?!... Que como pude esperar tener algo serio contigo?!  
  
Lo siento Auria - Sirius intentaba contener las lagrimas  
  
Que?... que lo sientes?... - Auria no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sirius Black pidiendo perdón.  
  
Las explicaciones no arreglaran nada, lo que paso ya ha pasado, aunque me ponga y te explique solo serán excusas, debí haber ido tras de ti, no debí haber dejado que te fueras. fuiste a la única que realmente quise. y a la única que aun quiero - Sirius sintió como si un gran peso saliera de su pecho al pronunciar estas palabras.  
  
Auria no daba crédito a lo que salía de los labios de Sirius, esos maravillosos labios que tanto había deseado besar antes, esos labios que en alguna ocasión logro que fueran suyos, pero que estaba pensando?... serian unos labios excepcionales pero aun así pertenecían a Sirius Black, aquel hombre que le destrozo el corazón, aquel hombre que aun hoy aparecía en sus sueños, pero. podría ser verdad. y que el realmente se sintiera arrepentido por lo que sucedió aquella vez. hace tanto tiempo.  
  
Auria. - Sirius se acerco un paso a ella  
  
Auria retrocedió un paso atrás, aun manteniendo la misma distancia de un metro entre Sirius y ella, se dio cuenta que si daba un paso mas hacia atrás caería del peñasco.  
  
Atrás Sirius. o si no. - Auria guardaba la esperanza de que Sirius creyera esa amenaza, pero Black no le temía a las amenazas.  
  
No saltaras, lo se - su tono de voz era casi una broma.  
  
Auria se sintió desarmada, Sirius se acercaría a ella, la tomaría entre sus brazos, la abrazaría, le diría las mismas promesas de amor que una vez le dijo al oído, la haría creer que todo eso era verdad, y al final la volvería a lastimar.  
  
Sirius. no. por favor. no te acerques. por favor no. - las lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos del color del cobre y casi no la dejaban hablar  
  
Por que no deseas que me acerque?... Auria... aun te quiero con todo mi corazón - esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Auria rompiera a llorar  
  
Pero es que..!!!!!!!!! - decía Auria, para ella las palabras que salían de su boca habían perdido el sentido.  
  
Retrocedió un paso mas, olvidando que caería, no podía pensar, las palabras y las imágenes llegaban solas a su cabeza sin ningún significado, sintió que algo tiraba de ella hacia abajo, todo volvió a ser claro, estaba cayendo del peñasco.  
  
Sirius sin pensar, tan solo actuando por un impulso, logro tomarla de la mano, la tenia. pero algo pareció quebrarse debajo de el. La piedra sobre la cual estaba, que parecía sólida y había soportado el peso de Auria, no resistió mas, se rompió y los dos cayeron al vació.  
  
Nunca la soltó, siguieron tomados de la mano aun cuando cayeron, ella sintió el impulso de soltarlo, pero aun así no lo hizo, no quería soltarlo, quería estar con el y nunca mas dejarlo ir. Con un rápido movimiento, Sirius logro darse la vuelta para abrazar a Auria, si caían contra algo sólido serian mas las posibilidades de que ella sobreviviera sin muchas heridas, no le importaba morir mientras ella estuviera bien.  
  
La suerte les sonreía, cayeron sobre un montón de hojas secas, que amortiguo su caída, cayeron juntos, abrazados el uno con el otro, poco a poco Auria abrió los ojos.  
  
Estamos muertos? - dijo casi en un murmullo  
  
Si lo estamos. estoy en el cielo, por que en mis brazos tengo a un ángel - fue la respuesta que llego a sus oídos  
  
Auria intento levantarse pero los brazos de Sirius se lo impedían, la noche estaba muy fría, pero el cuerpo de Sirius le daba el calor suficiente como para olvidarse del frió.  
  
Maldito Sirius!!!!! - se oyó nuevamente el tono de reproche de Auria - parece que nunca te cansas de ganar verdad? - ella miro sus ojos azules con una sonrisa.  
  
Eh?. - dijo Sirius extrañado de la expresión de Auria  
  
Que nuevamente me ganaste, así que toma tu premio - ella se acerco hasta tocar suavemente sus labios con los de Sirius.  
  
Sirius miro perplejo a Auria, ella lo había besado. pero. si hasta hace unos instantes decía odiarlo a muerte.. Por que ese repentino cambio de actitud?  
  
Dime. realmente te importo? - las mejillas de Auria tomaron un tono rosado  
  
Que cosas dices! Claro que si, claro que me importas, Auria. si no me oíste hace rato.. Te amo.. Aun te amo - Dijo Sirius con una determinación que asustaba  
  
Oh. Sirius! Yo también te amo - Auria se tiro nuevamente en los brazos de Sirius.  
  
Canuto la miro nuevamente a los ojos, unos ojos que hacia momentos irradiaban odio, ahora estaban llenos de felicidad, de cariño, y todo eso era solamente por el, nuevamente Sirius y Auria se besaron, pero esta vez no fue un tímido contacto como anteriormente lo fue, esta vez fue un beso lleno de pasión y amor, una pasión y un amor que hacia ya 19 años que no sentían el uno por el otro.  
  
Sirius levanto a Auria en sus brazos, era muy ligera y delicada, casi como una pieza de cristal.  
  
Sirius, pero si puedo caminar. - dijo ella cuando Sirius la levanto - tu eres el que podría estar lastimado  
  
Naaaaa, no te preocupes, no tengo nada, además. no puedo cargarte sin que haya razón? - le sonrió picaramente y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa  
  
Todos esperaban impacientes fuera de la casa el regreso de Sirius, todos esperaban que el problema entre el y Auria se hubiera arreglado. Cuando los vieron venir los bombardearon con muchas preguntas, a las cuales Sirius tan solo respondió diciendo lo mucho que amaba a "SU Auria".  
  
Hace un poco de frió no lo creen? - hasta ese momento la señora Weasley había recordado que se encontraban en invierno  
  
Tienes razón Molly. será mejor entrar - Arthur los condujo la interior del la casa  
  
Ahora si podría esta ser una navidad realmente feliz para todos. menos para una persona, Lantra continúo transformada y así se acostó en la alfombra frente al fuego, Remus noto que de sus ojos verdes salían lágrimas de tristeza.  
  
Sirius. podemos hablar? - Remus aparto a Sirius de los brazos de su novia y lo dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Que pasa? - Sirius se extraño de la cara tan seria de Remus  
  
Es. sobre Lantra  
  
Que pasa con ella?  
  
Es que. Sirius. tú le gustas  
  
QUE!!!!!!!!!!!! - grito Sirius  
  
No grites!!!!!! Mira. recuerdas cuando la viste por primera vez en King Cross? Recuerdas que ella se escondía de ti?  
  
. siempre pensé que era por que ella era una chica muy tímida, ahora entiendo por que Harry dijo que Lantra se emocionaba con la sola idea de verme - Sirius recordó los hechos uno a uno - se siente mal por lo de Auria?  
  
Bueno. no creo que ella haya pensado que tu le corresponderías, pero debes aceptar que no es agradable para ella este suceso. quisiera pedirte que hablaras con ella - Remus por fin llego a lo que le había querido decir a Sirius desde hacia rato  
  
Que hable con ella?!... pero que le diría?  
  
Déjalo Sirius. yo hablare con ella - Auria había oído toda la conversación entre Sirius y Remus  
  
Auria. no se si seria.. - Remus fue interrumpido  
  
Soy mujer y puedo comprender mas a tu hija, Remus. También soy la causante de su tristeza. permíteme por favor que hable con ella - Auria miraba fijamente los ojos dorados de Remus, este asintió positivamente  
  
Auria salio de la cocina y se acerco a el lobo que estaba tirado sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea.  
  
Hola Lantra. como estas? - Auria sonreía esperando que con eso Lantra volviera a su forma humana.  
  
Lantra se limito a mirarla y después fijo nuevamente su vista en el fuego.  
  
Vamos afuera. debo de hablar contigo - Lantra se levanto y la siguió hasta el porche de la casa Black  
  
A ti te gusta Sirius no es así? - pregunto Auria como si desconociera la respuesta  
  
Lantra asintió  
  
Mira Lantra.. No hay ninguna regla que te diga que no debes amar a una persona. pero aunque se diga que en el amor no hay reglas si las hay - Auria no sabia ni que decía, solo quería llegar a algún lado con todo eso  
  
Reglas? - Lantra había vuelto a su forma humana  
  
Si. como por ejemplo que no se debe de enamorar uno de las personas de su familia. esa podría ser la única regla. pero aun así. esa regla también puede romperse - Auria esperaba que Lantra diera el siguiente paso  
  
Hay una regla que no me permita enamorarme de Sirius?  
  
No, no la hay. nada te lo impide. pero sabes una cosa.. Sirius no seria bueno para ti. - Auria esperaba una respuesta de parte de Lantra, al no encontrarla continuo - es demasiado viejo para ti  
  
Para el amor no hay edad. o si la hay? - al fin Auria había logrado su cometido  
  
No para el amor no hay edad. pero imaginate que Sirius te correspondiera?!!! Pobre de ti Lantra. el tipo es un gruñón de poca, también es muy infiel, no crees que seria demasiado para ti? Digo. este tipo no es para principiantes - Auria esperaba a ver la reacción de Lantra  
  
Lantra rió ante las críticas hacia Sirius  
  
Ves que te digo! Tu lo que necesitas es un muchacho. bueno que importa si no es muy joven, pero no a un anciano como Sirius ni como Remus - Auria lo logro  
  
Tienes razón - dijo Lantra entre risas - Sirius y mi padre son demasiado viejos  
  
Quien esta viejo?!!!!!! - dijeron al unísono Remus y Sirius, los cuales habían tomado el ejemplo de Auria y habían oído toda la conversación.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
ufa!!!!!!! Por fin acabe este capitulo! Creo que me tarde como un mes.. Si no es que mas (creanme que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo tarde).  
  
Bueno que les pareció? En lo personal a mi me pareció "muy empalagoso muy empalagoso" y bastante sobre actuado ¬¬U. bueno pero con que a ustedes les guste realmente no me importa.  
  
Bueno espero sus reviews y también espero verlos pronto (si. pronto!!!!!).  
  
Así que hasta luego. nos vemos pronto, nos veremos "La noche de la luna verde" 


	4. IV parte: La noche de la Luna verde

(Lantra se quita la miel que aun traía encima desde el capitulo pasado) Hola ^^ como están? Espero que estén bien.. Que se sientan MUY bien. por que con este capitulo tal vez ya no se sientan tan bien (léanle y averigüen a lo que me refiero) bueno. ya verán.. ^^U  
  
Bien en el capitulo pasado apareció un nuevo personaje: Auria Dulken, Auria viene de "Canis Aureus" es el nombre científico del chacal y Dulken significa "Oscuro" en alemán, así que su nombre literalmente significa "Chacal Oscuro", ese nombre se le escogió por la única razón de querer que ella tuviera algo en común con Sirius, fue batalloso pero a fin de cuentas se logro ponérselo.  
  
Bueno nuevamente les recuerdo que los únicos personajes míos son Lantra y Auria, los demás son de Rowling y CO.  
  
PD: en respuesta a un review que me dejaron: no, a Remus no le voy a poner novia  
  
Bueno comenzamos el 4to capitulo.. "La noche de la Luna verde"  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
-Que harás en estas vacaciones? - pregunto Hermione llena de curiosidad al ver que Lantra empacaba su baúl  
  
-Bueno. pues mis abuelos nos invitaron a mi Padre y a mí a ir con ellos de vacaciones a Irlanda, anteriormente mi papa rechazaba estas propuestas de parte de mi abuelo, nunca le ha gustado que le paguen los gastos, pero ahora no tiene un pretexto para decir que no! - Lantra se veía muy gustosa de pasar estas cortas vacaciones en compañía de sus abuelos  
  
***  
  
Habían llegado las vacaciones de semana santa a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería, algunos de los alumnos regresarían a sus casas a pasar ese corto periodo de descanso con sus familias; entre ellos estaba Lantra, hija de Remus Lupin, que estas vacaciones la pasaría en compañía de sus abuelos.  
  
****  
  
-Lantra, hija. a donde vas? - pregunto la madre de Remus  
  
-Oh! Reah!... no es una niña! Déjala ir! - su esposo respondió por Lantra  
  
-Pero Ares.- Remus no dejo a su madre terminar la frase  
  
-No te alejes mucho, esta bien Lantra? - le grito al mismo tiempo que veía a su hija alejarse  
  
-De acuerdo! - grito ella mientras continuaba corriendo entre los verdes campos irlandeses  
  
***  
  
Lantra dejo de correr para sentarse un rato en el césped, a pesar de que era primavera hacia mucho calor, de momento no le apetecía regresar a donde estaba su familia, solo quería quedarse acostada mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello.  
  
De pronto una figura negra paso delante de ella, se levanto y con la mirada busco esa figura que había visto pasar, al no encontrarla se volvió a tirar al pasto, nuevamente volvió a ver esa extraña figura.. en esta ocasión su curiosidad le gano a la pereza y se levanto a averiguar que cosa era eso.  
  
Busco entre el pasto y siguió sin ver nada, de pronto.. nuevamente la figura paso delante de ella, Lantra siguió el camino que le vio tomar a esa forma negra, una vez mas apareció y pareció entrar en una pequeña cueva, Lantra desconociendo el miedo y cualquier peligro que pudiera estar por ahí, entro su curiosidad no la dejaría en paz hasta averiguar que era.  
  
Adentro no estaba demasiado oscuro, la cueva era demasiado pequeña y la entrada permitía perfectamente la entrada de rayos de sol, reviso el fondo de a caverna y no encontró nada, decidió olvidar esa figura y regresar a donde estaban sus abuelos y su padre, no seria buena idea angustiarlos, y mas siendo su papa tan exagerado, siempre la cuidaba de mas, como si aun fuera una pequeña niña, ya tenia 15 años y estaba en el 6to curso de Howarts, era mas madura incluso que Hermione, pero aun así Remus se empeñaba en sobreprotegerla, ella sabia que para su padre ella, Lantra, era lo único que tenia en el mundo, y que no deseaba que nada malo le pasara, pero aun así.. en ocasiones exageraba.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para salir de la caverna, y de pronto sintió un viento helado proveniente del fondo, intento darse le vuelta y averiguar que lo producía, pero la ventisca fue mas fuerte que ella y la tiro al piso, donde perdió el conocimiento.  
  
-Lantra!!! Lantra! vamos hija responde! - decía Remus intentando despertar a Lantra  
  
-Que le habrá pasado?!?!?! - decía Reah Lupin entre sollozos  
  
-No me paso nada. - Lantra abrió los ojos al oír tanto alboroto  
  
-Como que no te paso nada?! Te encontramos tirada e inconsciente en el piso!!!!! Y dices que no te paso nada?! - Remus parecía haber estado al borde de un ataque de nervios  
  
-Me caí y me golpee la cabeza. nada mas. me debí de haber tropezado con una piedra - la respuesta de Lantra pareció ser suficiente para los adultos  
  
-Que bien que solo fue una caída - intervino Ares Lupin tomando por los hombros a su hijo  
  
***  
  
-Y que tal pasaron las vacaciones?  
  
-Pues. igual que siempre. Hermione nos volvió a tener las dos semanas en la biblioteca - de decía Ron a Lantra en respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado  
  
-Era necesario!... estas muy atrasado en astrología y Harry necesitaba un refuerzo en historia de la magia!.... me lo agradecerás cuando saques buena nota en el examen! - Hermione parecía seguir con su mismo mal carácter de siempre  
  
-Y que tal tus vacaciones? - por primera vez Harry intervenía en la conversación  
  
-Fantásticas, gracias, es bastante divertido ver a mi papa y a mi abuelo discutiendo por tonterías, es algo que mi abuela y yo siempre hemos disfrutado - dijo Lantra  
  
A nadie le había contado sobre esa ráfaga de aire helado que había sentido dentro de esa cueva, de que servia decirlo?, lo único que lograría seria que pensaran que el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza le había afectado, y así con este pensamiento en la cabeza, pasaron 3 semanas en Hogwarts.  
  
Durante esas tres semanas a Lantra le ocurrieron algunas cosas, por así decirlo, "extrañas", varias veces llego caminando a diferentes lugares sin darse cuenta, y también hizo y dijo cosas sin saber lo que hacia, no le dio la menor importancia, hasta ese día, durante la clase de pociones.  
  
Snape los había puesto a trabajar en parejas, a Hermione le toco con Ron y a ella con Harry, ese día harían una poción para evitar que los fantasmas intentaran poseer un cuerpo, según Snape una poción demasiado insignificante, pero aun así como era parte del programa debían verla en clase.  
  
A Lantra le tocaba cortar los ingredientes mientras Harry era el encargado de incorporarlos, aunque Lantra no llevara un año en Hogwarts ya era conocida su falta de habilidad para las pociones.  
  
Mientras ella picaba finamente los tallos de ortiga (N/A: no se me ha ocurrido algo mas para que pique), Harry mezclaba vigorosamente la solución de bubotuberculo y pimienta, en las palabras de Ron "nunca había visto una poción mas extraña", y si que lo era, pero aun así, dudaban que todo fuera una broma de Snape.(N/A: ustedes disculparan la falta de creatividad)  
  
A Harry se le cayó el cucharón con el cual revolvía la poción y se agacho a recogerlo, en ese momento, en que Lantra lo vio de espaldas, completamente indefenso, perdió el control de sus actos, y volvió a recuperarlo justo antes de intentar clavarle a Harry en la espalda el cuchillo que había utilizado anteriormente. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, soltó el filoso instrumento, al caer, por la charla de todos no fue escuchado pero aun así, sin importarle que el titular de la clase fuera uno de los seres mas despreciables y repugnantes de mundo, abandono el salón sin siquiera hacer ruido y dejando a Harry solo con la poción, no podía estar un minuto mas ahí, y menos con lo que había estado apunto de hacer, había estado a pocos instantes de haber matado a Harry.  
  
Se encerró en el baño de chicas y ahí se puso a meditar, de donde había salido ese deseo. esa necesidad de ver muerto a Harry?  
  
-De dentro de ti. de donde mas esperabas que viniera? - Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza  
  
Lantra quiso preguntar "quien eres?" pero no pudo hacerlo, la voz continuo hablando  
  
-Valla. por fin me escuchas. parece que por fin tu mente ha cedido. casi logre que mataras a Harry.. - las voz helada continuaba hablando en su cabeza - bueno. tal vez para la próxima logre mi cometido. sabes Lantra. eres muy fuerte. nunca antes había batallado tanto para poder controlar a alguien así. realmente eres una gran bruja. serás una buena aliada.  
  
-Lord. Lord Voldemort.?  
  
-También eres muy lista. mis felicitaciones a tu padre. realmente te dio una buena crianza. sabes. deberías sentirte orgullosa de tener dentro de ti al Lord Oscuro.- arrastraba las silabas de una manera que incluso al mas valiente le habría helado la sangre  
  
-Sal de mi cabeza. AHORA!!!!!!!! - como enfrentarse a un enemigo que esta dentro de ti? El corazón de Lantra se llenaba de desesperación  
  
-No. Lantra. no lo haré. pero escúchame bien. a partir de este día mi control sobre ti será cada vez mayor. así que no te extrañe que el día de mañana tus manos estén llenas de la sangre de Potter - el apellido de Harry fue dicho en un tono de odio que nunca antes Lantra había escuchado  
  
-No lo vas a lograr. aunque muera en el intento. no me vas a controlar!!!!! - el grito de Lantra resonó en las paredes del cuarto de baño  
  
***  
  
Así pasaron los días, cada momento que pasaba todo era mas difícil, caminar, pensar, e incluso respirar, sin temor a perder el control de su ser, dejo de dormir, y casi dejo de comer, aunque con el tiempo también dejo de hacerlo, no dejaría que Voldemort ganara... primero moriría antes de permitírselo.  
  
Descuido las clases, ni siquiera prestaba atención, no podía hacerlo, cada momento ella se debilitaba mas y el lord oscuro era mas fuerte, durante ese mes que paso, Lantra vivió un verdadero infierno.  
  
***  
  
-Tu puedes Lantra.... no te dejes derrotar! - se repetía a ella misma una y otra vez, no se dejaría vencer, no por su orgullo, sino por que si era vencida, sabe dios que pasaría. La preocupación de todos iba en aumento, ya antes los había asustado, pero esa vez no fue nada comparado a lo que en esta ocasión le ocurría, que podía hacer si no era luchar? Auque fuera solo un segundo en el que dejara a un lado su concentración, el maldito ser que ahora habitaba dentro de ella la dominaría.  
  
-Señorita Lupin?.... pasa algo?- interrumpió Mc Gonagall al ver que una de sus mejores alumnas no prestaba atención.  
  
-Eh?.... no nada! No se preocupe; estoy bien, gracias  
  
-Bien, pero si necesita algo o quiere hablar, sabe donde puede encontrarme- con esto la profesora fue a revisar a los demás alumnos  
  
Era tan obvio que se estaba despedazando?, al salir de la clase se miro al espejo, ni siquiera Remus en una de sus peores transformaciones en el peor momento de su vida, había logrado tener ese aspecto tan demacrado, su piel tenia un tono amarillento, sus labios habían perdido toda coloración, su cabello, anteriormente alborotado y lleno de vida, ahora caía lacio y sin movimiento y sus ojos..... antes de un hermoso verde, ahora eran de un verde enfermizo.  
  
Que diría su padre si la viera así?, inmediatamente notaria que algo pasa con ella, no debía dejar que la viera así, vencería a esta sombra antes de las vacaciones, y con eso podría olvidar todo este maldito asunto.  
  
***  
  
-Suficiente!!!!!!! Ahora mismo le escribo a Sirius sobre esto! - exclamo Harry, hastiado de ver a Lantra así y no poder hacer nada  
  
-Pero que puede hacer Sirius? - interrumpió Ron  
  
-Hablar con Remus - tercio Hermione  
  
***  
  
-Ok.... la maldita clase de Pociones.... justo lo que me hacia falta.... soportan a Snape 2 horas y tener que lidiar con este estúpido espectro - pensaba Lantra al entrar a la fría mazmorra que usaban por salón.  
  
La clase comenzó como cualquier otra: "5 puntos menos para Gryffindor", el caldero de Neville exploto y Snape aclamo la maravillosa poción que "Draquito" acababa de terminar, maldición! No habría una manera mas llevadera de acabar con Voldemort!  
  
La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, por ella entraron Auria y Sirius, pálidos y con una expresión de espanto.  
  
-Lantra! -Auria corrió rápidamente al lugar en que la chica Lupin tomaba la clase, mientras Sirius discutía con Snape sobre las ordenes del director de entrar así por una alumna.  
  
En cuanto Auria tomo a Lantra por los hombros, esta cayo desmayada.  
  
***  
  
-Demonios!!!!! Que clase de padre soy!!!!! - Remus estaba histérico, Sirius solo intentaba tranquilizarlo  
  
-Un buen padre! Ahora tranquilízate, hombre!, esta en buenas manos, veras que solo es.... algo pasajero.... tal vez solo se siente mal, pero sea lo que sea NO ES TU CULPA! - la voz del animago resonó por todo el pasillo  
  
-Veras que estará bien - Dumbeldore se aproximo a donde estaban los dos amigos - esta durmiendo, Poppy dice que pueden entrar a verla, pero en silencio.... de acuerdo Sirius?  
  
Sirius se sonrojo ante el comentario del director, al parecer si había gritado demasiado fuerte. Remus no lo pensó dos veces, antes de que Sirius y Albus pudieran reaccionar, este ya estaba dentro de la enfermería y junto a la cama donde su única hija estaba dormida.  
  
Se veía tan linda, aunque se le notaba cansada y mal alimentada, se veía tan linda como un ángel dormido, tan inocente, quien podría pensar que dentro de ella estaba uno de los seres mas malvados y venenosos que el mundo jamás hubiese conocido?  
  
Remus tomo su mano y la estrecho contra el, mientras le murmuraba algunas palabras, esperando que ella lo pudiera oír  
  
-Papa esta aquí, todo esta bien, estarás muy bien - de los ojos ambarinos de Remus brotaron un par de lagrimas silenciosas que de deslizaron por su mejilla  
  
Sirius sonrió ante tal escena, era realmente lindo ver a Remus así, preocupado por su hija, que según el mismo Lupin, era la única razón por la cual seguía en este mundo después de todo lo ocurrido, Auria se acerco a Sirius.  
  
-La enfermera dice que esta bien, que no tiene nada, solo que se nota que no ha comido casi nada, y que tampoco a dormido, Sirius.... tu que crees que sea? - Auria miro a Black con lagrimas en los ojos, realmente le angustiaba no saber la causa de ese estado, en el cual estaba sumergida Lantra  
  
Sirius no pudo contestar, Lantra abrió los ojos.  
  
Remus se levanto de golpe de la silla en la que estaba y miro como su hija se sentaba en la cama, con mucho mejor aspecto; parecía que Lantra desconocía el lugar, miraba a su alrededor reconociendo el sitio.  
  
Sirius oyó pasos detrás suyo, vio venir corriendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pasaron los tres a la enfermería, justo en el momento que Lantra hablo.  
  
-Vaya....- fue lo único que salió de su boca.  
  
-Como te sientes? - pregunto Remus que aun no se reponía del susto.  
  
-Como no me he sentido desde hace 15 años - las silabas eran arrastradas, esa no era la forma de hablar de Lantra.  
  
-Que dices? - Sirius interrumpió los pensamientos de Remus.  
  
-Lantra.... tus ojos.... - Auria lo noto antes que nadie mas.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Lantra ahora tenían una tonalidad rojiza y un aspecto amenazador.  
  
Todos retrocedieron un paso en el momento en que Lantra se puso de pie.  
  
-Por fin... he vuelto! Y ahora... te toca morir.... Potter - que demonios decía Lantra?, por que hablaba así?.... esa no podía ser ella.  
  
Dumbeldore se adelanto y con una potente voz, que resonó en toda la habitación, hablo con ella  
  
-Quien eres? Y que le has hecho a la niña?  
  
-JA! Que quien soy? Quien mejor que tu sabe quien soy yo..... y con respecto a "Lantrita", supongo que debe estar dormida.... y muy pronto muerta! -ahora si, ya no quedaba ninguna duda de la identidad de este personaje  
  
-Voldemort  
  
Lantra comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente, una risa helada y cargada de odio, bajo la mirada a los ojos de Dumbeldore y comenzó a reírse nuevamente.  
  
-No van a poder sacarme de aquí! - decía con emoción, mas para si mismo que para los demás - si me sacan ella muere.... y tu..... Remus? No quieres que muera verdad?, te sentirías culpable de su muerte, por no hacer nada para impedirla, alguien moriría otra vez por ti.... o me equivoco?  
  
Remus se quedo helado, perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraba, lo sabia, Lantra sabia cual era la causa de la muerte de su madre.  
  
Harry dio un paso hacia delante, Voldemort sonrió.  
  
-Mueres tu?.... o muere ella?.... decide rápido.... ah! Ya se..... morirán los dos!!!!!!! - con un ágil movimiento, tomo la varita de Lantra que descansaba en la mesita de noche; Remus volvió en si  
  
Lupin saco su varita, que había estado guardada en su cinturón, pero el Lord fue mas rápido que el.  
  
-Crucio!! - Lupin callo al piso, con un dolor que ni la mas violenta transformación podría comparársele.  
  
-Maldito! -olvidando de quien era el cuerpo, Sirius se lanzo hacia el, y lo derribo Remus logro ponerse de pie  
  
-Imperius!! - ahora Voldemort no estaba solo - acaba con ellos!!!!!  
  
Sirius se levanto, sus ojos reflejaban desesperación, no podía oponerse por mas que lo deseara, avanzo rápidamente hacia Auria.  
  
-Si.... Sirius.... soy yo! Auria!  
  
No sirvió de nada  
  
-Desmaius!! - Auria cayo al piso, inconsciente  
  
Ron arremetió contra Sirius, no seria mucho contra el, pero Hermione fue en su auxilio, ellos dos se encargarían de Black.  
  
Remus miro rápidamente a Dumbeldore, y con una mirada supo lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
-Expelliarmus!! - gritaron al unísono Dumbeldore y Lupin  
  
-Escudo.... -no sirvió de nada, frente a ellos apareció la silueta de un escudo protegiendo a el señor tenebroso  
  
Harry se adelanto a ellos rápidamente, con varita en mano, intentaría luchar también  
  
-Estoy harto! .... voy a acabar con esto ahora - Voldemort sonrió y apunto a Harry con su varita y con un susurro, puso fin a todo  
  
-Avada Kedabra! - una luz verde inundo la habitación.  
  
***  
  
la punta de la varita estaba vuelta hacia Lantra, Harry estaba ileso.  
  
El cuerpo inanimado de la chica cayo al piso, en el momento en que una sombra negra salía de adentro.  
  
-Lantra.... - Remus no podía moverse, no podía ser eso posible  
  
***  
  
Era un día muerto, con viento frió y las nubes anunciaban que pronto habría una tormenta, todo era gris, parecía que todo, justamente ese día había perdido el color.  
  
En la cima de la colina nacía un árbol torcido, parecía seco desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero estaba vivo, aun florecía, durante unos cuantos dias en primavera, era lo único que parecía tener vida en ese cementerio.  
  
Frente al árbol; había una nueva lapida, tallada en piedra gris con incrustaciones de mármol verde /*como sus ojos*/, la tierra, que hasta hace poco, había formado un montón cerca de un gran hoyo, caía suavemente /*como su cabello*/ para cubrir un féretro de madera pulida.  
  
En la lapida se podía leer "Reast in peace Lantra Lupin", eso lo decía todo, decía quien era el ocupante de la tumba, debajo de esa inscripción había otra, que decía "1981 - 1996", solo 15 años, solo 15 años había durado el ángel en la tierra, solo por 15 años se había sentido exonerado de su mas grande culpa, pero ya no, ahora tenia otra; y esa era no haber podido impedir la partida de su mas preciado tesoro.  
  
No lejos de esa lapida, había otra, pero la ocupante de esta era "Michelle Lupin 1960-1981", 21 años.... también demasiado joven, y ella también estaba ahí solo por su culpa.  
  
Ese día muchas lagrimas se derramaron, lagrimas de pena y dolor, lagrimas de los seres que la vieron en sus últimos instantes viva; hacia tan poco que había estado llena de vida, y ahora solo estaba ahí un cuerpo inanimado y vació.  
  
Muchos dieron unas ultimas palabras de adiós, otros no pudieron acercarse ni siquiera a pronunciarlas, pero de todos ellos hubo uno que parecía no estar aquí.  
  
El dia empeoraba, ya era hora de marcharse, antes de dejar el lugar, Sirius miro atrás hacia donde se encontraba la lapida.  
  
-Lo cuidare por ti, Lantra  
  
En ese instante Remus se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.  
  
Su única hija, Lantra, estaba muerta.  
  
  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
bueno, con esto termina el 4to capitulo, aun falta uno, el desenlace de la historia, que va a pasar?, es imposible de saberlo, amenos claro que alguno de nosotros pueda leer el futuro.  
  
Espero poder verlos pronto nuevamente con este capitulo final, nuevamente les pido sus reviews y comentarios acerca de este fic. 


	5. V parte: Despues de perderte

Después de las maldiciones que algunos me mandaron, tuve que navegar en el mar de lagrimas de otros, y por ultimo por fin e logrado llegar para continuar este capitulo, el 5to capitulo de mi primer fic, de todos los que tengo en línea es el único que no tengo terminado.  
  
Bueno.... en el primer capitulo dije que esta historia constaría tan solo de 5 capítulos, bueno ahora e optado por agregarle un capitulo mas, ahora ustedes se preguntan "y de que se va a tratar si en el capitulo 4 mataste a Lantra!!!!!!!" bueno, pues lean este y ya veran.  
  
Antes de empezar les recuerdo que los únicos personajes de este fic que son míos son Lantra y Auria, todos los demás (incluyendo a mi Remise) le pertenecen a Jo Rowling, a la Warner, a Scholastic.... y a no se quien demonios mas!.  
  
5to capitulo "Después de perderte"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Una luz verde inundando la habitación, un cuerpo sin vida cayendo al piso, el sentimiento de tenerlo todo perdido, el recuerdo de lo que perdió.  
  
Se despertó en la mitad de la noche, por su rostro corrían gruesas gotas de sudor, nuevamente, había tenido ese sueño, desde hacia un mes no dejaba de tenerlo, era lo mismo una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión que se repetía se sentía peor.  
  
- Otra vez..... sueño contigo......  
  
Ya había pasado un mes desde ese incidente, y aun lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado hacia unos cuantos minutos.  
  
- Por que me culpo de tu muerte?..... por que pude hacer todo para evitarla y no hice nada?, por que te deje irte siendo aun tan joven?...... o solo es el castigo que merezco por lo que he hecho.  
  
Se levanto de la cama, no podía volver intentar conciliar el sueño, no podría, se encontraba demasiado alterado como para siquiera intentarlo.  
  
Remus comenzó a caminar por el pasillo frente a su habitación, y se dirigió a la de ella; todas las noches, después de esa pesadilla, terminaba dirigiéndose al único lugar de su casa donde podía sentirse peor, aunque para donde quiera que mirara, había algo.... algo que se la recordara, una pequeña mancha de jugo de uva que tiro a los 5 años en la alfombra de la sala, una pequeña quemadura en el papel tapiz de la cocina cuando a los 11 accidentalmente su varita soltó chispas, tantas cosas, tantos momentos que paso con ella, ahora solo le traían dolor, todos esos recuerdos estaban destinados al olvido.  
  
Estaba todo en su lugar, como cuando se había marchado después de las vacaciones de semana Santa, los mullidos cojines que cubrían su cama estaban en perfecto orden, los muñecos de felpa que tanto cuidaba estaban o en el piso o acomodados en los estantes, los 1001 libros que le gustaba leer, acomodados en un orden perfecto en el librero, y en el centro de su cama, el ultimo regalo de el para ella, un hermoso lobo de peluche que tenia la lengua de fuera y que en el cuello tenia atado un listón rojo, uno de los tantos que ella usaba en el cabello.  
  
Se sentó en la cama y abrazo el muñeco, y nuevamente, como todas las noches comenzó a llorar.  
  
- Mate a un ángel y al otro lo deje morir..... Mi amor.... y mi hija.... las mate.......  
  
Todas las noches era igual, en todas las noches planeaba su muerte para después recordar que por lo que les había hecho a las dos, no merecería verlas ni de lejos estando muerto.  
  
Todas las noches habían sido iguales..... hasta esa.  
  
Un aullido lo hizo dejar de llorar, también ese aullido lo hizo bajar la escalera y mirar por la ventana, le sonaba familiar, sonaba como el aullido de uno de los de su jauría.  
  
Afuera solo soplaba el viento nocturno del verano, mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles, pero no había ningún animal que pudiera producir ese sonido.  
  
Cuando se canso de mirar por la ventana, apareció.  
  
Era un animal..... parecía un perro, pero era demasiado grande, era un lobo, su pelaje negro como el ébano, se podría decir que estaba sobrepuesto al paisaje, por que su piel no se movía con el rumor del viento como todo lo demás. Sus ojos fueron lo que lo hicieron saltar.  
  
No estaba cerca de su casa, pero aun así Remus logro distinguir el color de sus ojos, un verde pálido, tan pálido como los de los gatos; esos ojos eran inconfundibles, eran los ojos de Lantra.  
  
Salió tan rápido como pudo de la casa, pero no termino de abrir la puerta para cuando el animal había desaparecido.  
  
***  
  
A la siguiente noche no pudo dormir, ni siquiera lo intento, se sentó junto a la ventana, para ver si en esta ocasión volvía a ver a ese animal.  
  
Comenzó a adormilarse en el sillón donde estaba sentado, pero recordar el color de los ojos hacia que olvidara el sueño.  
  
Pasada la media noche, tal como el día anterior, volvió a oírse ese aullido, en esta ocasión no perdió tiempo mirando por la ventana, salió al exterior y volvió a verlo, frente a el.  
  
No le quedaba ninguna duda ahora, de alguna manera, esa cosa, era Lantra.  
  
El animal se sentó frente a el, lo miro a los ojos, y como con Lantra, como hacen los enamorados, supo que tenia que seguirlo, que aunque lo llevara al fin del mundo debía seguirlo.  
  
El lobo se levanto y comenzó a correr, Remus intento seguirlo, pero alguien se lo impidió.  
  
- A donde crees que vas?  
  
La voz ronca de un Sirius dormido rompió el silencio de la noche.  
  
- Que no la viste?..... era ella!  
  
- No vi nada.... lo único que veo en este momento que lo que necesitas es dormir un poco!  
  
Sirius no acepto replicas y se llevo a Remus dentro de la casa.  
  
***  
  
Sirius es un buen amigo, se quedaba en casa con el para hacerle compañía, para no dejarlo solo, para intentar ayudarlo a sobre llevar su pena, pero esta noche no le impediría salir y seguir a ese extraño espíritu.  
  
Todo ocurrió como en las dos noches anteriores, solo que esta vez, se lanzo a la carrera tras el gran lobo negro, Sirius lo oyó salir de la casa.  
  
- A donde crees que vas!!!!! Ven aquí!!!  
  
- Que no la ves?! Es ella!!!!!!  
  
- De que estas hablando! A quien debo ver!  
  
Sirius no podía verla.  
  
Que importaba si el no la veía, pero eso podía significar que se volvía loco, la ausencia de ese ser tan querido lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.  
  
La criatura se detuvo y aulló con fuerza.  
  
En ese momento Remus supo que no estaba loco.  
  
- Remus..... que es eso?!!!!!  
  
Sirius se puso pálido y tomo a Remus por el hombro, y miro con terror el animal, que antes del aullido no había visto.  
  
- Es ella..... es Lantra!!!!!  
  
- Que dices......  
  
Para Sirius, Remus estaba completamente loco. Si el también veía un lobo negro de ojos verdes, pero como podía ser Lantra, ella estaba muerta.  
  
Remus no le dio tiempo a Sirius de seguir pensando, comenzó a correr otra vez, en esta ocasión, en una dirección que le pareció conocida.  
  
Fue como una hora de estar corriendo, el cansancio no pareció presentarse, su corazón latía demasiado rápido por la emoción que le estaba llenando el alma.  
  
Sirius se quedo de piedra al ver el lugar al que habían llegado, era el cementerio, el cementerio en el que habían enterrado a Lantra.  
  
Remus continuo corriendo, hasta que por fin el animal se detuvo, sobre la tumba en la cual se encontraban los restos de su única hija.  
  
Sirius por fin lo alcanzo, le dolía un costado por tanto correr con la boca abierta, no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento, su respiración se corto de golpe cuando vio que ese extraño perro se desvanecía sobre el lugar en el que Lantra estaba sepultada.  
  
Sirius intento llevarse a Remus, pero este no se dejo, se lanzo contra la tierra y comenzó a excavar, se veía desesperado, como si ahí abajo hubiera algo muy valioso, como si lo que estaba enterrado estuviera vivo.  
  
Nuevamente intento detenerlo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Remus ya había llegado hasta un ataúd de madera de pino, dentro..... estarían los huesos de Lantra Michelle Lupin.  
  
Se había vuelto a equivocar.  
  
Dentro se encontraba Lantra, parecía que solo estuviera dormida, sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado, sus labios se veían de color carmín, su cabello lacio y suave, completamente desenredado, toda ella se veía como si en realidad estuviera viva.  
  
Sirius estuvo a punto de desmayarse por lo que paso a continuación.  
  
- P.... Papa?  
  
No podía ser posible.... había sido todo una horrible pesadilla?, ella nunca había muerto y en realidad solo había estado dormida.... no..... no podía ser posible, pero aun así.... ella estaba frente a el.  
  
- Papa?  
  
Que diablos importaba todo eso!, lo único que importaba en este momento era que de nuevo tenia una razón para vivir, su hija estaba viva.  
  
- Lantra!  
  
Remus se metió en la caja con ella y la estrecho en sus brazos.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
Además de raro, corirtito.  
  
Bueno tal vez ya se estén dando una idea de por que escribiré otro capitulo.... para poder explicar lo que paso en este, por que para serles sincera, ni yo le entiendo.  
  
El siguiente capitulo se llama "15 años", es un epilogo, explico esto y digo otras cosas en el, espero tenerlo antes de entrar a la escuela, entro el 3 de febrero y si no lo termino antes tardare mucho en hacerlo.  
  
Bueno eso fue todo por este capitulo, espero sus reviews y comentarios.... dije comentarios no gritos!.  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Ralkm Diggory, para compensar los sustos y cosas de esas que le e hecho pasar a la pobre. 


	6. VI parte: 15 años

Al parecer el 5to capitulo no fue algo muy emocionante, por que realmente recibí muy pocos Reviews, pero lo acepto, el capitulo pasado estuvo realmente E-X-T-R-A-Ñ-O, incluso yo sigo así " Oo....... que diablos escribí?".

Bueno esta ya es la parte final de esta historia tan sobre actuada, y también espero que sea mi debut y despedida del drama, aunque lo dudo..... en la cabeza traigo por ahí una idea que no me deja en paz y que tal vez sea de lo próximo que escriba, ya ni se. 

Esto es una epilogo contado desde el punto de vista de Lantra, lo contaría Remus, pero el ya contó lo primero, además quiero quitarle un poco lo dramático a esto.

Antes de empezar solo les recuerdo que nada mas Lantra y Auria son mías (que feo sonó eso), nadie mas lo es.

"15 años"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hola! Soy Lantra Michelle Lupin, no me gusta mi segundo nombre así que pueden llamarme Lantra, tengo 31 años de edad, mido 1.70 de altura, mi cabello es de color castaño claro y mis ojos verde muy pálido (supongo que mi Padre ya los ha de tener hartos con eso de los ojos de gato, si le preguntan que como me veo se puede estar media hora hablando nomás de mis ojos!) para la edad que tengo soy muy delgada, siempre lo e sido y lo mas seguro es que siga así. Como Remus (mi Papa) también soy licántropo, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que no me transformo en Luna llena, no se ni como narices lo logre pero a la edad de 6 años me transforme en Animago, y.......... me puedo transformar en lobo a voluntad, es algo raro..... extraño........ pero que importa!

No me gustan los dulces al extremo que a mi Papa le gustan pero aun así........... que?...... que me calle y me ponga a contar lo que paso?........... ¬¬ de acuerdo, lo hago, tan solo no te enojes.

Bueno.... primero que nada, nunca me morí!, segundo..... momento no hay un segundo punto, solo hay uno, en fin; me pidieron que les explicara eso, pero para serles sincera ni yo lo entiendo muy bien, lo único que se es que le di la vuelta a la varita cuando Voldemort intento matar a Harry, después sentí como si me desprendiera de mi cuerpo y tan solo fuera un soplo del viento que vagara libre por el mundo, pero yo sabia que no estaba muerta, intente decírselo a mi Papa, pero nunca me escucho, le quería decir que estaba viva, fuera de lo que el y yo conocíamos pero que estaba aun con vida.

Paso un mes entero y me hastié de intentar decírselo y que no me oyera, fue el momento de mostrárselo.

Comencé a aparecer frente a el hasta que logre que me siguiera, no sabia a donde exactamente lo llevaba, pero sabia que debía dirigirlo a un lugar en especial.

Lo lleve a donde debía hacerlo, y después solo sentí como si algo me tragara, fue la primera vez, después de todo ese tiempo que sentí como si la obscuridad me atrapara, tuve problemas para respirar y me desmaye. 

Después lo único que recuerdo es ver a mi papa sobre mi, llorando, lo llame pero apenas tenia fuerzas para abrir los ojos, me abrazo y nuevamente perdí el sentido, tarde una semana completa en despertar, no podía ni moverme, parecía que de mi cuerpo se hubieran escapado todas las energías.

Lo primero que recuerdo después de despertar, fue a mi Papa y a Sirius preguntándome, con unas caras demasiado pálidas, lo que había ocurrido, les conté exactamente lo que les acabo de decir a ustedes.

Eso fue todo, así que ahora con su permiso me voy a.......... que que?!?!?!?! Por que nadie me dijo que esto era un epilogo?!.... ¬¬ no te hagas..... nada mas me dijiste que viniera a contarles eso!, de acuerdo..... haré de esto un epilogo. 

Como será un epilogo, les contare de lo que ha sido de nosotros durante los 15 años que han pasado desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

Primero, Harry, cuando salió de Hogwarts obtuvo 2 ofrecimientos: jugar Quidditch profesionalmente o entrar a la academia para ser Auror......... que creen que escogió?, pues fíjense que se acaban de equivocar!, ^^ no.... el no se fue a jugar Quidditch, se quedo aquí y entro a la academia, se ha vuelto uno de los mejores Aurores.

Aunque no por ser famoso, ser bueno en lo que hace y tener dinero se consigue todo, si señoritas! Harry Potter sigue soltero!, ustedes solo mándenme una Lechuza y yo me encargo de arreglarles una cita con el (o en su defecto les doy su dirección y su numero de....... teléfono! Lo recordé! ^^)

Ahora Ron..... bueno el día de la graduación, nos sorprendió a todos sacando una matricula de excelencia en Adivinación , tal parece que inventarse las cosas en esa clase da muy buenos resultados.

Ron ahora esta trabajando en el ministerio de Magia, como jefe del departamento de desinformación, le esta yendo muy bien, además tiene familia que mantener, si! Ron si se caso! Y a que no adivinan con quien?.......... -_- rayos! Si adivinaron, Ron se casó con Hermione, y ahora tienen un hijo de 9 años llamado Lance Weasley, lindo niño, esperamos tenerlo en Hogwarts pronto ^^.

Y Hablando de la reina de Roma, Hermione saco matricula de excelencia en Historia de la Magia, Aritmancia y Encantamientos, muy bien por ella ^^, de todos fue la primera en conseguir un trabajo al salir, ahora es la presidenta del consejo escolar.

Bueno ahora..... Sirius!, para las señoritas que no les importe la edad, me complazco en anunciar que el Sr. Black a sus 52 años, aun sigue soltero, ahora les digo el por que.

Resulta que poco tiempo antes de que saliéramos de Hogwarts, Sirius tenia planeado pedirle matrimonio a Auria, pero ella lo rechazo, si! Lo rechazo por que era el o su carrera, hacia unos cuantos dias se le había ofrecido participar en una película Muggle, y ella nada tonta acepto. Sirius estuvo un tiempo algo deprimido pero gracias a la compañía de mi Papa (vayan ustedes a saber que le hizo o le dijo) se repuso completamente y ahora esta como nunca..... cielos! Si pudieran verlo, parece un niño pequeño, todo el día de aquí para aya.

Ahora toca turno al Padre mas guapo del mundo (N/A: Remus, que se supone es el que esta dándole lata a Lantra con que se ponga a contar esto, esta detrás de ella; al oír eso se sonroja visiblemente). El sigue como siempre, tranquilo, calmado, soltero también (pero OJO, este no esta disponible!) continua trabajando en la misma oficina desde hace 16 años, y gracias a el e podido conocer a una personita muy especial para mi, pero de ese alguien les hablare mas tarde.

Aunque no se lo crean, les hablare de Snape, y ustedes han de pensar..... "y ese que?" bueno.... cuando nos graduamos de la escuela, el pidió un año sabático, para que, se han de preguntar, bueno pidió el año libre solo por la razón de que al Sr. Severus Snape se le ocurrió casarse!, yo también me quede así O_O cuando me entere, conozco a la esposa y es miel sobre hojuelas la señora, es dulce y muy amable, también muy buena cocinera, ella y el contrastan de una manera espantosa, pero con verlos juntos a uno se le olvida que Snape es uno de los profesores mas detestables de Hogwarts.

Como tienen 15 años de casados, ya era hora de tener un hijo, pues lo tuvieron, es una niña, se llama Cicuta, tiene 13 años, esta en tercero en Hogwarts, excelente en pociones y en defensa, y el mismo carácter fastidioso del padre.

Ahora quiero contarles sobre una persona muy especial para mi.

La historia comienza poco antes de que yo cumpliera los 20 años, a la oficina de mi padre llego una carta proveniente del departamento de control y exterminio de hombres lobo, el contenido de la carta mas o menos decía que necesitaban el permiso de el para sacrificar un licántropo inocente de cualquier delito; no entendí eso hasta unos dias después.

Mi padre me explico la situación. 

Una pareja de Muggles junto con su hijo recién nacido se habían internado, hacia mas o menos un año, en un bosque al norte de Inglaterra, era noche de Luna llena, y fueron atacados por lobos, que al parecer, la mayoría eran licántropos; los del ministerio llegaron pronto, pero aun así ya era tarde para los dos adultos.

El niño casi salió ileso del ataque, solo tenia una cortada en el brazo derecho, mas tarde de descubrió que esa cortada fue peor para el.

La cortada de su brazo fue hecha por el colmillo de uno de los animales, pero no uno cualquiera, era un hombre lobo, no un lobo común y corriente.

El pequeño termino en un orfanato mágico, seria mas fácil que el personal a cargo de el sobrellevara su "problema", además, resulto ser un hijo de Muggles con poderes mágicos, si no, no podría haber sobrevivido ni siquiera a esa cortada.

Pasado el tiempo, cada Luna llena volvía a al niño mas peligroso, si no era adoptado tendría que ser sacrificado en el próximo plenilunio.

Por las dudas, le mandaron a mi padre la carta de autorización que el tenia que firmar como jefe del departamento de ayuda a los licántropos., mi padre se negaba a firmar, pero si no lo hacia, se llevaría acabo la ejecución sin su consentimiento.

Papa estaba desesperado, si no encontraba alguien que quisiera al niño, moriría en una semana, entonces fue cuando una de las mas geniales ideas que e tenido llego a mi  cabeza.

**_***FLASH BACK***_**

- Yo lo adoptare

- Que tu que?!?!?!?!?

- Que yo lo quiero adoptar

- Tienes 20 años!!

- Y eso que importa? Tu fuiste padre a los 21!

- Pero.....

- Mira papa, si no lo adoptamos lo van a matar, quien mejor que nosotros, ya tenemos la experiencia en dos generaciones de Licántropos, que mas da una tercera

- Es una buena idea, pero hay un problema, tu sola no lo puedes adoptar, no tienes a alguien que firme como padre del niño!

- Como no! Si lo tengo!

- O_O ah si?........ Y POR QUE NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES?!?!?!?!?!

- Eso no importa...... Me dejaras si o no?

- De acuerdo...... no soy algo joven para ser abuelo?

- Pues.... si, pero míralo por el lado positivo, tal vez alcances hasta ser tatarabuelo

- ........

**_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_**

Si, esa fue mi idea, adoptar al pequeño, no fue muy problemático el proceso de adopción, el único problema fue que el "padre" del niño firmara.

**_***FLASH BACK***_**

- Yo!!!!! 

- Si, tu; puedes firmar ahora?

- Pero si soy tu padre!

- Eso ya lo se! ^^ creíste que se me había olvidado?

- ¬¬ no juegues, pensé que me decías que tenias novio

- no, no lo tengo, además no hay tiempo para conseguirlo!!! ^^

- Pero.... ¬¬..... por que no Sirius?

- Por que no...... firma!!!

- De acuerdo.... ¬¬

**_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_**

Esa es la historia de cómo me convertí en madre, legalmente Remus James Lupin (N/A: el "James" son suposiciones mías) aparece como Padre del pequeño, pero en casa todos preferimos que le diga Abuelo ^^.

Ha crecido como un muchacho fuerte y sano, es muy alegre y tiene un grupo considerable de amigos en la escuela, esta en tercer año en Hogwarts,  y mi abuelo a llegado a una conclusión "lo malo en Pociones no es genética..... solo se pega".

Su personalidad es muy parecida a la de mi papa, aunque físicamente se nota que no es mi hijo biológico. Su cabello es rubio oscuro y muy rizado, sus ojos son azules y es demasiado alto, nos dejara a todos abajo antes de cumplir los 16 ^^U.

También es talentoso para la música, hace poco dio su primer recital de piano, fue fabuloso ir a verlo, me llené de orgullo al ver que en la marquesina decía "Wolfgang Amadeus Lupin", lloré de la emoción.

Creo que eso es todo, no me falta ya nadie de quien contarles, me despido de ustedes y espero verlos pronto ^^.

Ah!!!! ^^U que tonta soy..... aun no les hablo de mi.

Cuando volví de la "muerte", todos los que me conocían me bombardearon de preguntas sobre como es el mas allá, lamente mucho decepcionarlos, pero no podía responder nada.

En el 7to curso en Hogwarts, Hermione y yo entramos al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ella como cazadora al igual que Ron y yo como golpeadora, no rompí menos de 5 Bludggers en la temporada ^^U.

Saqué matricula de excelencia en Transformaciones y en Defensa contra las artes obscuras, y al igual que Harry obtuve un ofrecimiento para entrar a la academia para ser Auror, me entrene por los 4 años que debían ser y comencé a trabajar en el ministerio. 

Duré en el departamento de seguridad mágica 5 años, me retire de ahí y trabaje un año en la oficina con mi papa, después tuve el mejor ofrecimiento de trabajo que pude haber conseguido.

Se me daba la oportunidad de ser la titular de DCAO en Hogwarts, inmediatamente acepte.

Tengo 5 años siendo la Profesora Lupin, y pienso seguir aquí por muy buen tiempo, es realmente divertido dar clases, sobretodo, al actual grupo de tercero.

**_***FLASH BACK***_**

****

**_Unos cuantos dias antes_**

****

****

- A un licántropo se le reconoce fácilmente por........ si Señorita Snape?

- Los Licántropos son las criaturas mas inmundas de este mundo.

- Como te atreves a decir eso!!!!!!

- Sr. Lupin!!!!! Srita. Snape!!! Por favor! Estamos en clase! ¬¬

Los dos se sentaron

- Cicuta.... hazme el favor de decirle a tu padre que no te mande para que insultes al mío de acuerdo?

- Si Profesora..... ¬¬

- Y tu Wolfgang.... que manera de comportarse es esa?! 

- u_u disculpe Profesora

- 5 puntos menos para los dos, ahora continuemos la clase.

Lantra se dio la vuelta para continuar escribiendo en la pizarra, pero fue interrumpida por un par de risitas.

- Señoritas Weasley!!! Ahora ustedes?

- Disculpe Maestra....

- Lo sentimos mucho....

- Ya no haremos ruido....

- Lo prometemos.....

Lantra dio un resoplido y continuo la clase.

**_***FLASH BACK***_**

****

Es tan divertido darles clase, si no es Cicuta es Wolfgang, pero siempre hay una manera de hacer entretenida la hora.

Las señoritas Weasley son dos gemelas, hijas de Percy, Cecile y Olive Weasley; pobre de el, tanto criticar a sus hermanos Fred y George para que sus hijas le salieran igual.

Creo que lo único que me queda por contarles es que tenemos un nuevo profesor de Herbólogia, es Neville, entro casi al mismo tiempo que yo, la Profesora Sprout se retiro ese año.

Creo que ahora si ya es todo, me despido y espero verlos pronto.

Recuerden...... no se metan al bosque durante la luna llena, no es buena idea. ^^

Se despide.

Lantra Lupin.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

LA OVACION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo acabe! Lo acabe!!!! Si!!!!!!!!! (Lantra brinca de la emoción) 

Por fin acabe este fic, ya me parecía algo molesto, pero lo termine.

Ahora... de donde saque los nombres:

**Cicuta Snape**: como Snape es un profesor especialista en pociones y venenos, le puse a su hija el nombre de uno, la Cicuta es un veneno poderoso.

**Wolfgang Amadeus Lupin**: si pensaron en Mozart están en lo correcto, también por eso el hijo de Lantra toca el piano. Mi idea original era solo ponerle Wolfgang, pero una amiga me dijo "Wolfgang! Como Mozart!", de ahí el por que de su segundo nombre y de que toque el piano.

**Cecile y Olive Weasley: **son el nombre y el apellido de mi mejor amiga.

^^ esos son todos y también esto es todo por el momento, gracias a los que leyeron el fic de principio a fin y por ser pacientes conmigo.

Gracias!!!!!!! Los veré pronto con otro Fic!!!!

**P.D.: ** a ver si me pusieron tanta atención y me pueden decir las dos alusiones a Slash en este fic


End file.
